Falling
by Shazu
Summary: Kigoish. Kim and Shego fall from and bruning aircraft, and think about there life.


A/N: nothing I can really say apart from it's a kigo-ish one shot, and Id like to thank ShadowxSiren for encouraging me to write my idea XD even though you probably didn't expect it to be turned out like this. 3

Disclaimer: Kim Possible, Shego, Ron and Drakken dun belong to me, if they did then I'd end up releasing the episodes really slow. Like one a year 3

**Falling**

There was so much that the raven-haired woman wanted to tell Kim, but she couldn't. All she could do was hold her in her arms and watch the wind whip through her hair; as they both plummeted through the air. She realised that she was more than likely going to die, but the least she could do was keep Kim alive. Make sure she survived, it was the all she could do as they both fell to their death. She owed Kim a lot after all the times she had tried so hard to rid the world of Kim Possible, but she failed every time; all the times she had injured her; and the time where she had emotionally hurt Kim. She didn't deserve such a thing to have happened to her; she was at fault for it all.

Shego took her gaze off the olive-eyed girl; she looked at the burning wreckage above them, that they both had been on moments ago. They were both lucky to have jumped off the plane when they had, if they had waited a second longer they would've either been caught in the explosion or impaled by the debris scattering the sky after the plane had exploded. Anger built up within Shego as she observed the remains of the vehicle they had been on seconds ago. Why did it have to come to this? Why was it that not only Kim Possible was supposed to die but her as well? It was a trap that was set up for them both. 'Kill two birds with one stone'. Who was behind it? And why did they want to kill them both? There were so many questions she had but they would never be answered. She knew she was going to die, she knew it.

Shego looked back at Kim to find her looking at her in remorse. Her eyes were full of sorrow and guilt. There was water falling from her eyes, she couldn't tell whether they were real tears or the wind was making them water. A few moments ago she had told Kim to trust her with her life. It was her own idea to jump from the plane after creating a new exit; Kim objected at first but she realised that they would both be ensured a trip to the afterlife on the burning aircraft. She had no choice but to believe Shego's words 'Trust me Kimmie', and jump with her. There was no way for them to land safely after jumping; the plane had no parachutes for them. This whole incident was staged for there demise. They would both going to meet there end here but neither were ready.

There was so much Kim wanted to do, she had barely lived for herself, everyday of her life she was either saving the world, trying to please her parents, trying to make others happy, or trying to raise her rep at school. Nothing she had done in the past nineteen years was for herself, the only thing that she had done for herself was breaking up with Ron. She regretted telling him what he wanted to hear at the freshman prom, she had used him as a rebound; after Eric had broken her heart. She didn't want to hurt Ron either so she had ended up hurting him even more. He had always been a brother to her and she had crossed the line when she told him that she felt the same way about him. She was glad she ended their relationship before they had gone too far in. They were both still best friends though; they had past the awkward situation a while ago. She was really grateful that their friendship had survived. 'Best friends for life' Even though she was about to meet her end she couldn't help but smile as she buried her head in the crook of Shego's neck. She had looked into her emerald eyes to see that she was also smiling at her; telling her that everything will be fine.

There was so much that Kim wanted to tell Shego ever since she had got a chance to know her as Miss. Go. Back then she had denied what she was feeling for Shego, she had told Ron that she was like an older sister to her; the look that he had given her after she told him that, was 'you think I'm gonna believe that' even he could see that there was something between her and Shego. The more he watched them interact, the more he found that he was getting jealous of them. She was really annoyed at Ron when he turned Shego back to her original self, she still had a hunch that he had done it on purpose, Shego was going to tell her something important, but she was never going to know what it was. Kim realised that she owed Shego an apology; she had told her that she hated her and kicked her into tower, she hadn't meant that. She needed to tell her that she didn't hate her, she far from hated her. She had to tell her even if it was the last thing she had to say.

Shego held Kim tightly as they continued to decent at an alarming speed. Even though she was about to die she was learning a lot about Kim. 'The closer you are to someone the more you learn about them' she would've scoffed at such an idea twenty minutes ago. She had been working with Drakken for a long, and she barely knew much about him apart from he was really unpredictable, and annoyed her to no end. People would've believed that there was something going on between the two of them, they would think that they are lovers and that's the only reason she stayed with him. The notion of her and Drakken being intimate made her sick, as far as she knew he was far too much of child to do such a thing, which she was glad of. The reason she was still working for him was because he paid her a really good wage and she got to see Kim frequently. She promised herself that if she lived after this, she would hunt Drakken down and burn him alive, he has sent her into a trap to retrieve a stupid device which wasn't even located on the aircraft. It was his fault that she and Kim would be nearing their deaths in a matter of seconds, but she could save Kim's life before they would hit the ground.

As both women neared their end, Shego whispered in Kim's ears her last words before she let Kim go. She was sorry that she could only save Kim and not herself, she was sorry that she couldn't tell Kim something that she should've told her long ago. She was sorry that she couldn't tie up any severed ends with people that irked her. She was regretting that she couldn't get Drakken back for what he had done to her. There was so much she wished she could've done before she met her end but she couldn't. She could feel tears flowing from her eyes as her last words repeated themselves in Kim's head as she plummeted into the darkness.

"I'm sorry Kim"

------------------- End----

A/N: I cant believe that I actually wrote this, and here I thought I was the laziest writer of them all ) I'll leave it up to your imagination to conclude the ending. I could write another chapter but that's if I can be arsed. xP

Oh and your ideas/conclusions to what happens will be nice to here D humour me.


End file.
